Seeking Darkness, Seeking Light
by Nightsky88
Summary: Is it my darkness you seek, or are you with me because you are afraid of tainting her with your darkness?" Etro x Noctis x Stella.


**Title: Seeking Darkness, Seeking Light  
****Pairing: Etro x Noctis x Stella  
****Warnings/Spoilers: Slightly AU, Sexual Themes  
Author Notes: Just experimenting with another pairing even though Stella & Noctis is still my OTP. I also might continue this piece I haven't quite decided yet.  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus **

"Is it my darkness, you seek?" Etro questions. His garnet eyes to widen as he studies the naked goddess beneath him. Long silvery locks spread over the inn's queen size bed.

He has to admit she is the most beautiful woman he has ever encountered in his life. A part of him wonders if all goddesses are beautiful.

Although he can still remember the first time that he first met the goddess with Stella by his side as they walk upon her slumpering form.

It was almost something out a fairytale. Sleeping Beauty probably, but Etro didn't wake up with his kiss or anything. Instead it was probably the combine powers of his power and Stella's. Although he was honestly surprise when the goddess decided to join him in their small group

"Is that why you bed me Noctis?" she questions. "Because I'm the closest thing to darkness or is it because you are afraid of the light. Her light."

"You don't know what you are talking about Etro," he utters almost harshly, or may it's because she might be right.

"You forgot my dark prince I'm a goddess," she replies almost forcefully, almost coldly. "I was the one who gave you power and dreamt about you and Stella during my coma-like sleep. So don't think you can fool me or who your heart truly desires."

He frowns, allowing the goddess words to seek in. Etro softly cup his face with a well manicured hand. "Etro?"

"Do you fear of tainting her," she questions traing a cheek bone with her finger. "Taintng her with your darkness."

"Why would I deserve someone like her?" he questions.

"Foolish Prince," she giggles. "There is always light and darkness in every soul. You should remember that, and that includes her."

He watches her as she moves out of the bed, slipping in long thigh length white tupetop with a pair of dark demin jeans. He silently knows that she got the outfit on a recent shopping ship she and Stella went on eariler to buy new clothes for Etro so can blend in easier.

"I think you need to search for the light that dwells inside of you and the darkness that dwells in hers, before it is to late," she calls over her shoulder before slipping out of the room. He knows that she is probably heading for the room that she shares with Stella.

Although he did hear the finality in her words. He silently knows that whatever their relationship may be it was over, and the only thing that remains is friendship and companionship.

Maybe Etro is right.

Maybe he has never loved the silver haired death goddess, and maybe he is afraid of tainting Stella with his darkness. She has always seems so pure to him even when they were battling during the war.

He can't deny the fact that he has notice some changes in the Princess from Tenebrae for the past couple of months ever since Etro has join the party.

She seems to have lost that fire in her.

Perhaps it is partially his fault. Before Etro join their party, he had spent a lot of time talking to her. He knows that a lot of his friends believe that he was in love with the princess from Tenebrae, and perhaps he was.

And yet at the same time he is afraid of tainting her or maybe Etro is right and he is afraid of the light. The only thing he has ever really known in his life is darkness and then she enters his life full of brightness and he couldn't help but to be attracted to that.

Although he also knows that she is only human, and he suppose that no human is perfect or pure. Not even her and perhaps that is what Etro meant in her parting words. It honesty doesn't matter how small or large the darkness is everyone has it.

But the same thing can be said about light.

He only needs to search the light in himself, or is he suppose to find his light through Stella. Just like he is suppose to find the dark side in her.

He sighs lightly as he closes his eyes. He somehow knows that his relationship will be complicated with both girls from now on.

Yet Etro's last cryptic words concerns him about him loosing Stella.

Was he going to lose her to another man or through death?

-**the end**


End file.
